My Immortal
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Thor selló de esa forma un amargo capítulo en su vida. Aunque, Loki seguiría vivo en sus recuerdos, a pesar del dolor que pudiera causarle. Lo amaría, hasta el fin de sus días o hasta que ese mismo amor dolente terminara por consumirlo en vida. Thor/Loki


**Notas:**

Saludos gente...Ahora les comparto un songfic ThorxLoki con la canción "My Immortal" de Evanescence...  
Este songfic, tiene un poco que ver con "La Sombra de la Traición" debido a que hago referecia a ciertas partes, aunque no es una continuación como tal...

Advertencia: antes de leer, vayan por un pañuelo jeje...

Pensamientos en cursiva...

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics...

**MY IMMORTAL  
**

**I'm so tired of being here** (Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí)  
**Suppressed by all my childish fears** (Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles)  
**And if you have to leave** (Y si te tienes que ir)  
**I wish that you would just leave** (Desearía que simplemente te fueras)  
**'Cause your presence still lingers here** (Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí)  
**And it won't leave me alone** (Y no me dejará sola)

El frío velo nocturno cubría toda la región mientras que las incontables estrellas del vasto firmamento brillaban alto en todo su esplendor, acompañadas por algunas lunas vigilantes y auroras boreales de bellas tonalidades. Y a pesar de eso, Asgard le parecía mucho más oscura y lúgubre que una noche sin estrellas.

Largas semanas habían pasado desde aquel trágico incidente. Incontables horas llenas de amargura y soledad desde la partida de Loki. Pero para Thor, aquel día le parecía haber sido justo la noche anterior. Y ahí se encontraba, de pie al borde del puente arcoíris ahora roto, el cual conducía al Biofrost antes de ser destruido por el mismo Thor para impedir la masacre que Loki había desatado sobre Jotunheim, una vez que éste conociera su verdadero origen.

_-¡Yo no quería el trono! ¡Lo único que quería era ser tu igual!_

Los reproches de Loki aun resonaban en su cabeza. Loki no necesitaba demostrar nada. No necesitaba ser una copia suya para ser digno, para tener el amor de su padre. Odín lo amaba. A pesar de no llevar su sangre, lo tomó como un hijo propio desde el día en que lo encontró a punto de morir aun siendo un bebé. Loki, no necesitaba ganar algo que ya tenía, que ya era suyo.

**These wounds won't seem to heal** (Estas heridas parecen no sanar)  
**This pain is just too real** (Este dolor es tan real)  
**There's just too much that time can not erase** (Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar)

El rostro de Thor, compungido por el dolor y la agonía denotaban el profundo duelo por el que estaba atravesando. Aun le costaba creer que aquel a quien tanto amaba le hubiese traicionado tan vilmente, y peor aun, que hubiese preferido la muerte antes que redimirse y reparar el daño.

-Loki...

Susurró apenas audible al tiempo que sus azuladas orbes se tornaban cristalinas y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

_-¡Pude haberlo hecho! ¡Yo pude haberlo hecho, padre!... ¡Por ti! ¡Por nosotros!  
__-No Loki...  
__-¡Loki, no!_

Mirando al vacío debajo del puente, no pudo evitar recordar el rostro lastimero de Loki lleno de vergüenza y desilusión mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos a él y a Odín momentos antes de soltarse, cayendo así al oscuro e infinito abismo. Thor no pudo soportar más. Un profundo sentimiento lo envolvió dejando que sus lágrimas brotasen cual ríos desbocados, resbalando raudos por sus mejillas. Dejando el húmedo rastro de su paso por sobre la piel. Inmediatamente, atrapó su cabeza entre sus brazos como si estuviera experimentando un intenso dolor al tiempo que se desplomaba de rodillas sobre el maltrecho puente y amargos sollozos nacientes de su garganta escapaban entre sus labios. Gritando de impotencia una vez que el cúmulo de emociones terminara por explotar.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears** (Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lágrimas)  
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears** (Cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos)  
**And I held your hand through all of these years** (Y sostuve tu mano a través de todos esos años)  
**But you still have** (Pero todavía tienes)  
**All of me** (Todo de mí)

Aun con los ojos cerrados podía ver pasar en su mente los recuerdos de antaño. Las memorias de una niñez esplendorosa y feliz, al lado de Loki...Su amado Loki. Todas las veces que tuvo que consolarlo entre sus brazos debido a un mal sueño que lo hacía despertar a media noche, gritando y cubierto de sudor y lágrimas. Las múltiples ocasiones en que Loki le pedía con ojos suplicantes que se quedara en su cuarto para protegerle de cualquier cosa mala que pudiera pasarle. Aun recordaba también, aquella promesa que Loki le hiciese debajo de ese gran árbol en el jardín, con sus manos entrelazadas y completamente honesto.

_-No importa si tú te conviertes en rey o lo soy yo. Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿si?_

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light** (Solías cautivarme, por tu vida resonante)  
**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind** (Ahora estoy atada por la vida que dejas atrás)  
**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams** (Tu rostro persigue mis, alguna vez , agradables sueños)  
**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me** (Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí)

Thor había caído por fin en brazos del sueño después de varias noches sin dormir. Era natural que en algún momento el cansancio terminara por vencerlo y llevarlo al mundo de los sueños. Aunque más que sueños, eran los recuerdos que noche a noche le torturaban y tan le traían goce como un amargo dolor.

El ojiazul se removía debajo de las sabanas y susurraba apenas entendible el nombre de Loki. De pronto, sus recuerdos lo llevaron al día en el salón del fuego, donde ambos se profesaron su amor abiertamente. Revivió ese momento en sueños, tal y como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese mismo instante. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Sus finos y suaves labios contra los suyos, encendiendo una llama que creyó en ese momento jamás se extinguiría. Podía percibir su embriagante y seductor aroma al igual que ese brillo en sus ojos que le decían que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba. Era tan real, tan confortante. Pero los sueños son solo eso...Sueños, de los que tarde o temprano se despierta para regresar al vil mundo real.

Se sonreían en complicidad mutua cuando de pronto, el rostro de Loki frente a él se transformó en una mueca de total maldad, sonriendo sádicamente y mirándole de forma retadora. En ese momento, el casco con cuernos y armadura pertenecientes al ojiverde aparecían de la nada revistiendo el cuerpo de Loki al tiempo que el cetro de Odín aparecía en su mano derecha. Ahora, el salón había desaparecido y se encontraban fuera del palacio. Fue como si el salón se disolviera para dar lugar al puente arcoíris. Justo como aquella noche.

Loki se preparó entonces para atacar a un Thor aturdido, lleno de incertidumbre y duda, quien solo esquivaba torpemente cada estocada. En un ágil movimiento, Loki logró derribarlo y al rededor surgieron decenas de copias suyas rodeando al rubio, riendo con burla y soberbia. El verdadero Loki alzo entonces el cetro para asestarle un golpe mortal pero el martillo de Thor apareció en una de sus manos en el momento justo para detener el ataque del ojiverde, causando el choque de ambas armas una enorme explosión que los mandó a ambos por los aires.

Al ir cayendo, Loki se sujetó del cetro y Thor lo tomó con fuerza. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, Odín apareció y alcanzó a sujetar los pies de Thor. Los tres juntos nuevamente, en una situación nada fácil, ni mucho menos alentadora.

_-¡Pude haberlo hecho! ¡Yo pude haberlo hecho, padre!... ¡Por ti!¡Por nosotros!_

Una vez más, la misma escena en el puente rondaba sus sueños, transformándolos en pesadillas lo suficientemente reales como para despertarlo de golpe. Regresándole el agudo dolor que día a día estrujaba su corazón.

-¡Loki, no!

Respiraba agitado. Su cuerpo estaba completamente húmedo a causa de tanto sudor y las sábanas mojadas como si un balde de agua hubiera caído sobre la cama. Se recorrió hasta quedar recargado en la cabecera mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Sus ojos acuosos dejaban entrever las lágrimas que aun entre sueños brotaban, a causa de tanto dolor. Dirigió entonces la vista hacia la terraza sin ventana pero adornada por una tela vaporosa de color vino, para después llevarse las manos a la cabeza y recargar ésta con pesadez en la fina madera detrás suyo. Mirando al techo dibujando en su mente el rostro de Loki, dedicándole una de esas hermosas sonrisas suyas, haciendo que en sus labios apareciera una leve sonrisa nostálgica mezclada con amargura.

**These wounds won't seem to heal** (Estas heridas parecen no sanar)  
**This pain is just too real** (Este dolor es tan real)  
**There's just too much that time can not erase** (Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar)

_-Thor...  
-Agkh...Loki..._

La imagen que había creado de Loki en el techo se había desvanecido al escuchar los murmullos de aquel recuerdo tan especial que tuviera lugar en su propia habitación. Justo antes de que todo comenzara.

Thor deslizó la mano derecha por sobre la fina sabana roja a su costado. Su toque era tan sutil y delicado, como si acariciara un cuerpo en lugar de la tela. Su ceño se frunció al momento de tomar una parte de la tela y estrujarla con su mano en puño. Se permitió entonces, cerrar los ojos y recordar aquel momento en el que por fin, ambos se entregaban a los brazos de la pasión sin cuestionamiento alguno.

Los dos en esa misma cama, la noche antes de la ceremonia de nombramiento, ardiendo como si estuvieran quemándose dentro de una hoguera que ninguno tenía intensiones de apagar hasta que la pasión y lujuria cesaran de forma natural. El sonido de su voz, el brillo en sus ojos mirándole con deseo debajo suyo, las caricias sobre su piel. Todo era tan perfecto…Tan hermoso.

_-¡Cuando todo esto termine, habré salvado la vida de padre y habré acabado con esa raza de monstruos!_

Sus placenteros recuerdos lo llevaron súbitamente al momento del enfrentamiento con Loki, en el Biofrost, haciendo que abriera los ojos nuevamente.

_-¡No puedes simplemente acabar con toda una raza!  
__-Je, ¿porqué no?... ¿Qué es este nuevo amor por los gigantes de hielo? Tú, los hubieras matado con tus propias manos  
__-...He cambiado  
__-Yo también... ¡Enfréntame hermano!_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para después esconderla en su regazo, encogiéndose como un ovillo. El dolor era tan insoportable. La agonía demasiado profunda y los recuerdos demasiado amargos que sentía volverse loco de frustración a cada instante. Si pudiera, se arrancaría el corazón, quemaría tantos recuerdos que le destrozaban por dentro. Si pudiera, regresaría el tiempo y haría todo diferente con tal de cambiar el destino de Loki, y el suyo mismo.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears** (Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lágrimas)  
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears** (Cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos)  
**And I held your hand through all of these years** (Y sostuve tu mano a través de todos esos años)  
**But you still have **(Pero todavía tienes)  
**All of me** (Todo de mí)

En la oscuridad de la noche, una sombra rondaba por los callados y solitarios pasillos del palacio. Su caminar era lento, pensando siempre en el siguiente paso a dar como si quisiera hacer eterna la llegada a su destino. De pronto, la sombra llegó a un breve pasillo iluminado por algunas antorchas pequeñas que descansaban inclinadas sobre la pared, en ambos lados, mostrando la identidad del sujeto. Thor caminó un poco hasta detenerse justo frente a una puerta dorada. Se quedó completamente estático por varios minutos, respirando profundamente, meditando sobre si debía culminar la acción o dar la vuelta y dejar todo atrás. Levantó entonces su mano derecha un poco temblorosa. Vaciló por algunos segundos e hizo el dejo de querer retirarla pero al final, pudo más el corazón que la razón.

La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que el rubio entrara e inmediatamente la cerró detrás de si, como si no quisiera advertir a alguien de su presencia. Levantó el rostro fruncido hayando la habitación iluminada por la luz de las estrellas que se colaba por la terraza, la cual le mostraba una vez más aquello que se negaba a entender. Se había ido, Loki ya no estaba ahí. Ya no le esperaba.

Como si sus pies estuvieran hechos de plomo, se acercó muy lentamente hasta la cama vacía. Con sus dedos iba rozando la fina sábana de seda verde con finos detalles en dorado a las orillas para después sentarse sobre la cama, manteniendo su vista en el suelo. Giró un poco su cabeza mirando de nuevo aquella sábana que miles de veces había rosado el cálido cuerpo de Loki.

-¿Por qué, Loki?- susurró con la voz ronca de tanto llanto al tiempo que tomaba una parte de la tela y la arrugaba rudamente -¿Porqué?

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **(He intentado tan duramente decirme a mi misma que te has ido)  
**But though you're still with me** (Pero aunque todavía estás conmigo)  
**I've been alone all along** (He estado sola todo el tiempo)

Pronto amanecería. Un nuevo día caería sobre todo Asgard y con él un nuevo comienzo. Era tiempo de continuar, dejar las amargas experiencias a un lado y seguir el camino hacia un futuro incierto pero lleno de esperanza y sosiego. Era momento, de decir adiós.

Thor se había quedado frente a la cama de Loki lo que restaba de la noche, sentado en el piso, recargado sobre la puerta. Mirando aquel lecho vacío con los ojos completamente secos, rojos e hinchados. Había llorado tanto que tal parecía sus azuladas orbes se habían secado por completo. Solo quedaba el rastro de las amargas lágrimas y el semblante desconsolado del ahora único príncipe de Asgard.

El rubio advirtió el ligero tono naranja que presagiaba la salida del sol a su izquierda. Giró con desgana el rostro observando como el cielo oscuro comenzaba a revestirse de naranja, amarillo y violeta en el horizonte. De pronto, una suave y cálida brisa matinal se coló en la habitación revolviendo ligeramente los dorados cabellos de Thor, a la par que éste cerraba los ojos, disfrutando un poco de la grata sensación del viento sobre su cara. Tratando de encontrar algo de consuelo en ese fenómeno natural, pensando que tal vez, Loki podía estar en él. Sonrió con penar ante este pensamiento y pudo haber dejado que sus lágrimas brotaran nuevamente pero en verdad, ya no le quedaban más.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, y estos parecían tener un ligero brillo de esperanza. Soltó un suspiro cansado y comenzó a levantarse con lentitud. Una vez de pie, se quedó en silencio mirando nuevamente la cama, repasando cada detalle, cada arruga en la sábana como si quisiera grabar ese momento para siempre. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando algo llamó su atención. Cerca del buró se encontraba un florero de plata con unas cuantas flores blancas, gardenias, las preferidas de Loki. Thor había llegado tan mal que ni siquiera reparó en observar lo que estaba a su alrededor, mucho menos estando en completa penumbra. El rubio se acercó hasta el florero, tomó una de las flores y se permitió acercarla a su nariz para poder aspirar un poco de ese aroma que tanto le recordaba a su amor perdido. Momentos después la separó de él, la observó por unos segundos y la giró delicadamente para después depositarla con sumo cuidado sobre la cama de Loki.

-Siempre, estaremos juntos... ¿Si?

Sonrió de medio lado con nostalgia para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Se detuvo un momento y quiso mirar atrás por última vez pero ya era tiempo de continuar. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación, cerrando con rapidez puesto que temía regresar adentro y jamás salir.

Thor selló de esa forma un amargo capítulo en su vida. Aunque, Loki seguiría vivo en sus recuerdos, a pesar del dolor que pudiera causarle. Lo amaría, hasta el fin de sus días o hasta que ese mismo amor dolente terminara por consumirlo en vida.

_-Adiós, Loki…_

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears** (Cuando llorabas, yo secaba tus lágrimas)  
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears** (Cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos)  
**And I held your hand through all of these years** (Y sostuve tu mano a través de todos esos años)  
**But you still have** (Pero todavía tienes)  
**All of me** (Todo de mí)

**Notas finales:**

A mi casi se me salen las de cocodrilo cuando lo terminé TT_TT...Una amiga me dijo "triste, pero bonito", ustedes que opinan...Espero que les haya gustado ^^...

Sayonara y que el yaoi seaaaaaaa...


End file.
